Knockback
Through-out all Super Smash Bros. games there's been knockback. Knockback is a term used to describe the act of being knocked back (as if it wasn't self-explanatory). The SSB (Super Smash Bros.) games are fightning games, but do not follow the traditional health bar system that most fighting-oriented games do. The SSB games use percent, ''percent is the amount of damage that a character has taken. While most combat games focus on getting your opponent's health down to zero, SSB games are different, more emphasis is put on knock outs. When your percentage increases, so does the amount of knockback you recieve. Surrounding stages (arenas of sorts) there's ''blastlines, ''blastlines can be thought of as individual planes that encase the stage. When a character travels past a blastline they're KO'd, meaning they lose a stock (a life). So a lot of focus goes into keeping stage control and mainly knocking your opponent of the stage by building their percent up. '''Minecraft adaption' Knockback'' functions like it does in the original games. With exceptions to the mathematics and algorithm. Minecraft doesn't allow for complex functions, so calculating things on a Minecraft-plattform is a lot harder than somebody would want it to be, it is also more tasking than it could be due to lack of operations/functions. '''Interaction:' Taking damage from any source will increase percentage of the player/character. This leads to higher knockback, with exceptions of set knockback. Percentage must be judged based on attack or move. Operation: P*bk → P/1600 → kb=P 'P' equals percent, 'bk' is equivalent to knockback scaling of the attack. 'kb' equals knockback units. ''The whole operation takes twice as long to do in Minecraft, so it'd be 6 commands. '''Knockback scaling' Knockback scaling ''determines how much your knockback increases based on your percentage. If an attack has high knockback scaling it means that the attack will increase in knockback very quickly whilst an attack with low knockback scaling will keep the same knockback for a longer period. Both high and low scaling has their advantages, high scaling allows you to KO opponents quicker, but you can't combo as efficiently as you would be able to with a low scaling attack. On the other side of the spectrum, low scaling attacks allow for combos, but don't KO until very high percentages. Knockback scaling is determined by the attack or projectile and physical melee attacks require special hit detection. '''Example:' High scaling - a) 100*120 → 12000/1600 → kb (units)=7.5≈ 7.0 Low scaling - b) 100*20 → 200/1600 → kb (units)=0.125≈0.0 Set knockback Set knockback ''is knockback that stays the same despite the percentage of the opponent. This can be both good and bad. While it can lead to consistency and confirms (garruanteed hits) it can also be hindering if the attack has low set knockback and you're trying to KO with it, as it won't be possible due to the attack not scaling. '''Operation:' P*0 → P/1600 → kb=P+kb Basically, when calculating set knockback all you have to do is set the scaling to 0 and thus the percent will equal 0. Then you simply add desired knockback units.